There For You
by GleekingOut
Summary: Quinn and Puck unexpectedly run into someone close to Quinn while Christmas shopping. Set during break in S1, sort-of AU Quick, two-shot


_A/N - This is for Alybear who's been on me to write this :-) It's set in season 1, but it's AU Quick in the sense that they're a couple and keeping the baby (although that's not too relevant to this). There will be a second part, which I'll get started soon! Hope you enjoy, and Please review! - Sash_

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn walked side by side through the main shopping mall in Lima. Everything was decorated for Christmas and they passed the center of the mall, where a winter wonderland was set up, with hoards of children waiting to see the mall Santa.<p>

"Thanks for coming with me," Quinn told him.

Puck looped his arm inside of hers, "Of course. There are only two girls that could get me to celebrate Christmas."

Quinn looked at him quizzically.

"You, and her," he motioned to her midsection, still small enough to be obscured by her winter coat.

Quinn sighed, "The holiday season has been the hardest thing, not being with my family. It's the first time I've been away from them," She self-consciously pulled her coat away from her body as they passed an older couple who stared at them.

"You can't see anything," Puck reassured her, though she hadn't said anything he knew what was running through her mind.

"It just feels like people are looking,"

"Even if they are, fuck 'em. What they think doesn't matter. But if it makes you feel better, no matter what, you are and always will be hotter than any of these people are or were."

"That does kinda make me feel better," Quinn giggled.

Puck shook his head and smiled, "So where to first?"

"We have to split up. I don't want you seeing your present until Christmas,"

"You really don't have to get me anything," Puck protested.

Quinn removed her arm from Puck's and patted him on the shoulder, "Just leave it. How about we meet up at the food court in twenty minutes, and you can buy me a frozen yogurt," With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Puck frowned, "I should get her something," he thought to himself. "But what" he said aloud. He strolled past several stores until he spotted a store which looked like the type that Quinn would probably shop in. Puck walked in and immediately felt out of place, but he was there for Quinn, not himself, so he browsed through the racks. He wasn't sure about buying her clothes, but he came upon a luxurious cashmere wrap cardigan, which had Quinn written all over it.

"Shopping for someone special?" a saleswoman walked up behind Puck.

"My girlfriend,"

She smiled politely, and gestured to the garment in Puck's hand, "Well, that cardigan is gorgeous. I'm sure she'd love it,"

Puck took a quick look at the price tag and hesitated momentarily but quickly shook it off, "Quinn's worth it," he thought to himself.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Meanwhile, Quinn knew exactly what she wanted to get Puck. She had found boxes full of vinyl records, all bands and musicians that he liked. At the time, she had asked Sarah, Puck's sister about them and was told that they probably belonged to Puck and Sarah's father at one time, and there was no player for them. Quinn did a little research and found that she could buy a new player for a reasonable price, and made up her mind to get one for Puck. She took one directly to the counter and paid. She and Puck weren't supposed to meet up for another 5 minutes, so she took her time to walk to the food court. On the edge of the food court was a Build-A-Bear Workshop, filled with squealing children. Quinn stopped outside to watch the flurry of activity, her hand falling to rest on her small bump. Then from two different directions, she heard her name being called. Puck was approaching her, with a sturdy shopping bag in one hand, but she couldn't see the source of the other call.

"Hey babe, get what you wanted?" he stopped beside her.

"I did. And what did you buy?"

Puck smirked, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now I think you wanted some frozen yogurt?"

"Nice save," Quinn took the treat from him. As they walked along, she took a lick of her raspberry cone, only to get it on the end of her nose.

"Hang on," Puck stopped her. "You've got some yogurt, just there," he kissed the tip of her nose. "And you're clean,"

"Quinnie?" She heard her name being called, like earlier, but ignored when Puck approached. Quinn turned and spotted a familiar face, and her mouth dropped open. "Frannie?"

A blonde woman approached them. Puck couldn't read her expression, but she looked similar to Quinn, and upon hearing her name, realized this was Quinn's sister. Frannie took a stunned Quinn into her arms and gave her a hug, "Quinnie, what are you doing here? Mom told me that you were at a Cheerios thing out of town, and you wouldn't be back until the 23rd. I was thinking I wasn't going to see you, because Jason and I were going to his parents on the 22nd," She rushed on, "And who's this?"

Quinn looked puzzled, "I don't know what you're talking about, and this is Noah, my boyfriend,"

Frannie extended a hand to Puck, which he took, "Hello Noah. You look familiar, I'm sure I've seen you around when Quinnie was younger,"

"Nice to meet you, and probably," Puck responded.

During this exchange, Quinn was mulling over what her sister had said. "Can we sit down?" she gestured to a bench.

Puck leaned close, "Are you okay babe?" he asked her. Quinn nodded.

The three of them walked to a bench, Quinn sitting between Puck and her sister.

"I'm just going to tell you this point-blank. Mom and Dad lied to you," Quinn informed her sister.

Frannie looked stunned and was unsure of how to respond. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"There is no Cheerios thing. At least, not for me. I'm not at home because I'm living with Noah. Frannie, they kicked me out,"

"Wh..wha..ttt?" Frannie stuttered. "I am so confused. Why? Since when? What have I not been told?"

"Clearly they've decided to make things up, because the truth doesn't suit them,"

"Quinnie, details please? What on earth compelled them to throw you out? You didn't switch churches or something? Become an United? Anglican? 'Cause I think that'd be enough for Dad. "

Quinn shook her head, "Okay, just sit on your hands before I tell you and promise not to freak out too loud,"

Frannie exaggeratedly made a zipping motion along her lips and slid her hands under her thighs; she then nodded at her sister.

"Okay, well I don't know what they've been making up, but the true reason they threw me out, is because I'm pregnant," Quinn told her sister.

They sat in silence for a minute. A heavy cloud over them as Frannie was frozen, aside from her eyes flickering back and forth between the young couple beside her. Puck put his hand on Quinn's back and rubbed it reassuringly. Frannie noticed this gesture as she tried to fully process what she had just found out, compounded by learning that her parents had been lying to suit themselves. Finally, she broke the silence, "Before I say anything else. Are you happy?"

Quinn and Puck looked at each other before she nodded. "Yes," she told her sister. "As much as I can be,"

"Then, as surprised as I am, and despite all the whys I want to ask, I'm happy that you're happy," Frannie gave her sister a hug. "I guess the situation and timing isn't ideal, but any child is a blessing. And I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Thank you Frannie," Quinn wrapped her arms around her sister.

Frannie stood up, "You two, come with me," She strode ahead of Puck and Quinn, who exchanged quizzical looks but followed her. They were led into an Olive Garden which was attached to the mall. It was Frannie and Quinn's favourite restaurant, and Quinn smiled to herself as her sister wordlessly took them in and they were seated in a booth; Puck opting to sit across and give the two sisters a chance to catch up. "Okay, now fill me in," Frannie demanded. "It's a little more private here,"

"What do you want to know?" Quinn asked.

"How far along? When are you due? Have you seen a doctor?" Frannie reeled off some questions.

Quinn laughed, "Okay, that's a start. 4 months, June and yes," She shrugged her coat off.

"Oh Quinnie, may I?" Frannie reached towards Quinn's midsection and with Quinn's nod of consent, placed her hand on her bump. "Wow," she breathed as she ran her hand over it. The baby then decided to offer a couple kicks, "Oh my gosh, Quinnie, it's kicking!"

"Yeah, I felt her kick for the first time last week," Quinn smiled and put her hand alongside her sister's.

"Her? It's a girl?" Quinn nodded and Frannie's face fell a little. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Puck inserted himself.

Frannie shook her head, "All of this. Mom and Dad going this far, my baby sister pregnant…" she trailed off. "Those bastards. I'm so sorry for what they put you through Quinnie."

Quinn shrugged. "It's their loss. Puck and I don't need them to raise our daughter. It'd be nice, but it's not necessary."

Puck grinned when he heard that. Quinn had agreed that they would keep the baby, but it felt so good to hear her say that.

"Tell you what; I'm cancelling my Christmas plans. You two are coming to stay with Jason and I at our place. I'll pick up the tab for gas, and you can drive down to Columbus." Frannie declared.

"You don't have to do that, plus we weren't really going to do much, 'cause Puck…I mean, Noah, is Jewish," Quinn protested.

"All the more reason to come stay with us! It'll be nice I promise. We'll keep it low-key, and you can just relax. You wouldn't deny your sister a chance to wait on you hand and foot would you?"

Quinn relented, "Alright, we'll be there. Thanks sis,"


End file.
